Regular Days
by Zm93
Summary: Just slice of life with Hachiman. Some changes and OOC present
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The homeroom teacher of Hachiman's class,Shizuka Hiratsuka had called him to the teacher's lounge to discuss what he wrote in his essay on 'Reflection of time in high school' or rather what he _hadn't _written.

"But I had written as you had asked Sensei."

The boy said with dull eyes and hair tied to a short ponytail trying to sound innocent but his tone only irritated her more.

She lifted his essay up to read

"Nothing much happened. Joined the first year late due to an accident and cajoled by a third year to join the Literature club which I did so she would stop harassing me about it. So yeah."

She dropped this on the table and sighed with frustration. She would need another cigarette after this.

"Alright,so do you have friends in school?"

He looked a bit uncomfortable and looked away slightly

"I talk to some people,sometimes"

He answered and tried to avoid the subject but Hiratsuka caught on to this.

She decided to talk about Hachiman's school club of which she also served as supervisor.

"So your club,I believe you are it's sole member. Am I correct?"

He nodded in response.

"As far as I know,Sora senpai was the only member when she made me join it. The others had graduated or quit to focus on exams and college admissions."

Shizuka Hiratsuka summed it up

"So she has graduated,leaving you it's sole member."

Hachiman added

"And also it's president. I didn't even had to do anything."

Shizuka clicked her tongue with annoyance at his cheekiness.

"Then you must also be aware of the rules. If you can't find more members the club will be shut down."

He tried to make a softer look

"Can you make an exception. Please sensei?"

She didn't fall for it.

"No"

She said bluntly and he stopped himself from expressing his annoyance.

After a while she shook her head and smiled.

"Just rewrite the essay for now. We can talk about your club later."

Hachiman accepted and was prepared to leave when she said

"You know,if you need help there is a new club established also under my supervision. It's called the Service club and so far has a sole member. Do you know the name Yukino Yukinoshita?"

I perked up on hearing that name. I've heard of that name and nothing good about it. She's from the class of smartest students and she stood out even among them. Supposedly very smart and lady like but also a sharp tongue which drove both boys and girls to tears. And I had no intention of finding truth regarding these rumours.

"I'll consider the offer sometime,Sensei"

And by sometime I mean _never._

With that I stood up from my chair,bowed lightly to her and left the room.

_"Phew!Looks like I dodged a bullet there"he thought while feeling pleased of himself."I just have to redo the essay. I just know she was planning to rope me into some scheme of hers. Excuse of being in the Literature club came in handy"_

Classes were over and there were few students in the hallway,most of them heading towards their clubs.

He could already see soccer practice on the field from the windows.

He checked his clubroom door key again in his pocket as slowly walked tords the Literature clubroom in the old building. A little shut eye seemed nice to him for now.

* * *

Resting in the clubroom was his full intention but his plans were interrupted by a certain kouhai who seemed to be up to something again.

"Hachiman senpai!Yahallo!"

He was surprised by Isshiki,an underclassmen using that annoying greeting which someone in his class the hell did it mean anyways.

She had standing at a distance from other girls from her year who were gawking and squealing at the boys doing soccer practice.

He felt they were excluding her on purpose,the student dynamics seemed to have already been formed.

"What's up with that greeting?"he asked"And what are you doing out here? Haven't you join a club yet?"

He didn't really care but since she started the conversation he had to say something to at least let her know not to be too friendly with him.

"Well,I'm thinking of getting a position soccer club's manager."

Hachiman wondered why she would take a rather demeaning job of pampering the soccer team.

"Hayato"

He heard some girls squealing in the background and the the answer came to him.

The boys of the soccer team,in particular the blonde heartthrob captain Hayato Hayama.

He looked over to him for a moment,gave his signature smile and waved.

He just nodded and moved on. He saw Isshiki mesmerised by him for a bit. Apparently that kouhai was being friendly with his classmates to get closer to that guy,a clever tactic that he wouldn't deny.

"Well good luck with that"

He said that and briskly left the scene. He hoped to get some time alone in his clubroom but he was aware nothing would according to plan .However he could always hope it would.

**A/N : Retelling of oregairu. Slightly more interactive Hachiman**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ah youth! Living their lives to the fullest,embracing every opportunity and looking for new adventures. Something I wouldn't do by a long shot.

I might have similar outlook on life when I was a kid but after having far too many embarrassing situations and outright humiliations by others who thought themselves to be better than me,usually because of my supposedly _dead-fish _eyes I'm no longer interested in following after others.

Having biked my way to school,I locked it at the bicycle stand and looked at the time.

It seemed like I've arrived with several minutes to spare.

While walking towards the classroom my mind wandered back to my senpai who coaxed me into joining the literature club.

Having no friends I just made my way to the clubroom after classses just to hear her talk about random things,from films she watched to personal stuff about what kind of people we liked.

I always gave a roundabout answer but she talked kind of about guys she liked as if I were one of her girl friends.

_'You keep looking and you'll eventually find someone who really cares about you'_

That what she told me on her graduation day.

Heh,I wonder how was she doing at university right now.

"Morning,Hachiman"

I looked back and saw the silver haired boy in tracksuit walked up next to me.

"Same to you"I said as we walked towards our destination together.

I made an effort to make small talk.

"So how is your tennis club going?"

He smiled and I swear I was not fantasizing about anything.

"It's going pretty well. Our Captain from Third year is retiring so I'm thinking of nominating myself as replacement. But it will be a lot of work as tournaments are going to start after summer vacations and we have to keep training throughout this time."

So he wanted to lead the club,just like me. That is if I'm able to find new members,Heh!

We entered the class and there were only a few classmates here but more were arriving.

"If you need help for your club let me know alright"

I said that and waved lightly to him as I went over to my seat.

I felt stares from other people and I felt a bit miffed. Sure I'm not the most socialable person and people seem to be bothered by my eyes for some reason but I'm not a mute so deal with it.

Luckily it didn't last long as others went back to their own business and Hiratsuka sensei arrived to get the class started.

* * *

Lunch break,finally!

I brought out my bento and prepared to chow down.

"Ittadakemasu!"

It turned out pretty good although I should have little more spice.

"Hikigaya-san,can we eat lunch together? I usually join the Tennis club but they are busy today."

Totsuka came over and made a request and I had no reason to reject.

"Sure!The more the merrier"

**To be continued**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter** 3**

"I love the smell of bento in the morning."

I ate with satisfaction as I closed my eyes and savoured the flavour.

"Eh?You said something?"

Darn it! I didn't mean for Saika to overhear that.

"I mean,lovely weather today."

"Oh!I see"

Nice save!

"Anyways I brought lunch."he said.

Ah yes,we had a date...I mean lunchbuddy!

We arranged our seats and started to dig in.

"Do yo make your lunch yourself Hachiman?"he asked.

"My parents work late and leave early so I make it for myself and my little sister."I told him.

"Ah!Komachi-san. How is she doing?"

"Very good infact..."

Our conversation was rudely interruped by a noisy certain someone.

"Dude!Did you make it yourself?"louldly said that orange haired doofus from Hayama's clique.

"Umm...Can I help you?"

I was this close of losing my temper for butting in like this. A little privacy please?

"Oh sorry Brosky!I was just kind of hungry and you guys brought food..."

Dumbass...

Hayato called him over to come back to their clique and gave an apologetic smile.

Before I brought my attention back to Totsuka I noticed the peach-haired girl in Hayama's group eyeing me. Did I know her from somewhere?

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Well it had been a long day.

Eating lunch with Saika seemed like a dream come true.

Gleefully I brought the keys out of my pocket and placed it in my clubroom's...wait?

"The door is open?I am sure I had locked it."

I slid open the door and saw a long,black haired beauty sitting at my seat reading a book in hand.

She brought her mesmerizing blue eyes away from the book and looked right at me.

"It took you long enough"

She said in a soft but firm voice.

Who was this girl?She seemed familiar.

"Sorry for entering unannounced. But I was in a hurry so Hiratsuka-sensei gave me the keys."

She put her book down and gently flipped her hair with her right hand.

The Ojou-sama vibes she was giving off was making me uncomfortable but more importantly,what's she doing here?

"I have important business with you Hikigaya-kun.

I'm Yukino Yukinoshita"

**A/N: Now what could she want with our protagonist? Find out next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**One year earlier**

In the literature club of Sobu High two students were lounging around doing their own thing.

Hachiman,a first year was reading a light novel while third year student was reading text books.

The later was a girl with black bobcut hair and was preparing for college examinations.

Hachiman always wondered why they were still hanging out when time for her right now was precious.

"Sora-senpai?Are you sure it's alright to not leave the club to prepare for your exams."

Sora raised her head from the book and grinned at him.

"Aww...and leave my dear Kouhai all alone."

Hachiman struggled to hide his embarrassment and stuttered.

"I-I'm not alone you know. I hang out with...other people"

He knew she was aware he really didn't have friends since he had joined school late and cliques had already been formed.

That's why he didn't resist when his senior practically dragged him into joining the Literature Club.

But it felt like she was intentionally rubbing in that fact.

"Uh-huh"

"I mean...there's Totsuka"

"Oh Sai-chan. Both girls and guys in my year like him."

_"'Yeah Totsuka is nice to everyone but it's still something dammit!'he thought with frustration._

There was silence for a while until she asked.

"Hey,Hikigaya-kun?Is there a girl you like?"

It took him a moment to register what she said.

"Huh?"

**To be continued...**


End file.
